User blog:Cutiesunflower/BFB Characters Wearing Halloween Costumes
So I finally decided to reboot BFDI Characters as Halloween Characters from the BFDI Wiki. Unlike the other blog post, I won't accept OCs, as this for anyone in Battle for BFDI, including the recommended characters. The other blog post can be found here. Requests Requests are things that I have for the ones I need to do or add in. Requesting starts on September 26th and ends on October 31st each year. Rules *No inappropriate costume requests. *Costume requests have to be at least safe for work. *Only characters from Battle for BFDI, including recommended characters from the show, are allowed to have costumes. Characters outside of BFB will not be counted. *You can request up to five costumes a day, just to prevent spam. Gallery Current Costumes Untitled677_20191022194009.png|'8-Ball' as a Dog. Untitled717_20191025213158.png|'Balloony' as a Jack-O-Lantern. Untitled653_20191020201410.png|'Barf Bag' as a simple Paper Bag. Untitled700_20191025164240.png|'Basketball' as Tennis Ball. Untitled681_20191022202414.png|'Bell' as a Silver Bell Untitled669_20191022170153.png|'Black Hole' as a Gray Hole. Untitled699_20191025164015.png|'Blocky' as a Killer with a pumpkin hat. Untitled715_20191025193537.png|'Bomby' as II Bomby. Untitled716_20191025194259.png|'Book' as a Devil. Untitled671_20191022171757.png|'Bottle' as a Bunny. Untitled709_20191025185044.png|'Bracelety' as an Angel. Untitled667_20191022165053.png|'Bubble' as Bubble Gum. Untitled652_20191020195859.png|'Cake' as a Pumpkin Cake. Untitled657_20191022154706.png|'Clock' as a Vintage Clock. Untitled651_20191020192513.png|'Cloudy' as a Thunderstorm. Untitled703_20191025173043.png|'Coiny' as Nickel. Untitled707_20191025183936.png|'David' as a Mummy Untitled705_20191025174725.png|'Donut' as a Dragon. Untitled708_20191025184316.png|'Dora' as a Witch. Untitled521_20190921141321.png|'Eggy' as Arrp. (Arrp belongs to Moodjo on Youtube) Untitled679_20191022201545.png|'Eraser' as Gothic Eraser. Untitled650_20191020191404.png|'Fanny' as a Fox. Untitled658_20191022154850.png|'Firey' as a Light Blue Flame. Untitled659_20191022154953.png|'Firey Jr.' as a Light Blue Flame. Untitled666_20191022162637.png|'Flower' as a Sunflower. Untitled663_20191022160553.png|'Foldy' as a Bird. Untitled682_20191022203809.png|'Fries' as a Country boy Untitled683_20191022205202.png|'Gaty' as Old Gaty Untitled673_20191022192254.png|'Gelatin' as Orange Gelatin. Untitled646_20191020184625.png|'Golf Ball' as a Math Teacher. Untitled664_20191022160949.png|'Grassy' as a Cat. Hqevilleafy.png|'Leafy' as Evil Leafy. Untitled544_20190922173012.png|'Ice Cube' as Ice Queen Cube. Untitled524 20190921165922.png|'Lightning' as a Bat. Untitled649_20191020191055.png|'Liy' in her BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! Design. Untitled675_20191022193340.png|'Lollipop' as a Folf Untitled660_20191022155237.png|'Loser' as a Superhero. Untitled678 20191022200854.png|'Marker' as Pen. Untitled713_20191025192902.png|'Match' as Pencil. Untitled674_20191022192938.png|'Naily' as a Mouse. Untitled706_20191025182725.png|'Needle' as an Icicle. Untitled704_20191025173411.png|'Nickel' as Coiny. Untitled676_20191022193457.png|'Pen' as Maroon Capped Pen. Untitled712_20191025192940.png|'Pencil' as Match. Untitled665_20191022162022.png|'Pie' as Apple Pie. Untitled520_20190921140530.png|'Pillow' as the Psychotic Nurse. Untitled711_20191025190451.png|'Pin' as a Cheerleader. Untitled644_20191020183632.png|'Puffball' as a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream. Untitled702_20191025164744.png|'Remote' as a Magician. Untitled672_20191022172752.png|'Robot Flower' as a Daisy. Untitled710_20191025185833.png|'Roboty' with Limbs. Untitled531 20190921194446.png|'Rocky' as a Dinosaur. Untitled661_20191022155454.png|'Ruby' as Emerald. Untitled697_20191023201053.png|'Saw' as a Porcupine Untitled662_20191022155930.png|'Snowball' as a King. Untitled668_20191022165840.png|'Spongy' as an Octopus. Untitled648_20191020185444.png|'Stapy' as a Rabbit. Untitled714_20191025193352.png|'Taco' as only a Tortilla. Untitled522_20190921155434.png|'Teardrop' as Fishdrop. Untitled645_20191020183927.png|'Tennis Ball' as a Tether Ball. Untitled701_20191025164356.png|'Tree' as an Autumn Tree. Untitled670_20191022171014.png|'TV' as a Zombie. Untitled684 20191023155046.png|'Woody' as a Ghost. Untitled647 20191020185137.png|'Yellow Face' as Rainbow Face. Unused Untitled523_20190921160653.png|'Marker' as Kung-Fu Marker. Recommended Characters 2018 Costumes all hail queen barfy.png|'Barf Bag' as a Queen. baskecorn.png|'Basketball' as a Unicorn. Bellbunn.png|'Bell' as a Bunny. Light Hole.png|'Black Hole' as a White Hole. CheerleaderBracelety.png|'Bracelety' as a Cheerleader. Toxic Bubble.png|'Bubble' as a Toxic Bubble. Snow Cake new pose.png|'Cake' as Snow Cake Clock the fancy.png|'Clock' being Fancy. Dragon Cloudy.png|'Cloudy' as a Dragon. Coiny as Nickel redux.png|'Coiny' as Nickel. squeeeeeeeeeaaa.png|'Donut' as a Bat. Easter Eggy.png|'Eggy' as a Easter Egg. Tweeeee.png|'Fanny' as a Bird. BluFireyJr.png|'Firey Jr.' as a Blue Flame. Fireyblu.png|'Firey' as a Blue Flame. FlowerBee.png|'Flower' as a Bee. Mreeeeeee.png|'Foldy' as a Cat. Rusty Gaty.png|'Gaty' as Rusty Gaty. Suctioncup.png|'Gelatin' as a Octopus. Gwassy scawf.png|'Grassy' as Grassy Scarf. IceFairyCube.png|'Ice Cube' as a Ice Fairy. AutumnLeafy.png|'Leafy' as Autumn Leafy. GothLightning.png|'Lightning' as a Goth. Ghostly Liy.png|'Liy' as a Ghost. Angeloser.png|'Loser' as an Angel. kchoppermark.png|'Marker' as a Karate Chopper Matchcil redux.png|'Match' as Pencil. Anti-Needle BFB.png|'Needle' as Anti-Needle. nickoin.png|'Nickel' as Coiny. Pendog.png|'Pen' as a Dog. Pencatch redux by fog xo.png|'Pencil' as Match. pudpiepie.png|'Pie' as Pudding Pie Fluffylilfairy.png|'Pillow' as a Fairy. devolution 2.png|'Pin' as a Porcupine. Dragon Puffy.png|'Puffball' as a Dragon. RFtheMechanicalBee.png|'Robot Flower' as a Bee. Rocky as a Dinosaur new.png|'Rocky' as a Dinosaur. Sapphireruby.png|'Ruby' as Sapphire. Anti-Saw.png|'Saw' as Anti-Saw. Bork.png|'Stapy' as a Dog. Tactac racrac.png|'Taco' as a Rockstar. Teardrop fish.png|'Teardrop' as a Fish. AutumnTree.png|'Tree' as Autumn Tree. White Painted Woody.png|'Woody' painted in white. Non-Contestants Winnter BFB pood.png|'Winner' as a Poodle. 2017 Costumes 8-Ball as Chewbacca.png|'8-Ball' as Chewbacca Announcer as Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious).png|'Announcer' as Emperor Palpatine Balloony as Jason Voorhees.png|'Balloony' as Jason Voorhees Blocky as Dracula.png|'Blocky' as Dracula Bombkin.png|'Bomby' as a Pumpkin Meester Tweester.png|'Book' as Meester Tweester Dr. Bracelety 0.png|'Bracelety' as a Doctor LittleRedBubbleHoodByTennisBallFan.png|'Bubble' as Little Red Riding Hood Coiny as Nickel.png|'Coiny' as Nickel David as Jeff the Killer.png|'David' as Jeff the Killer Zombiedonut.png|'Donut' as a Zombie DoraTheSafariExplorer.png|'Dora' as Safari Explorer Eggy as a Easter Egg.png|'Eggy' as an Easter Egg Eraser as Blocky.png|'''Eraser as Blocky Green Evil Leafy.png|'Evil Leafy' as Leafy Fireycoin.png|'Firey' as Coiny Slender Flower.png|'Flower' as a Slender Scarecrow Fries 0.png|'Fries' as a Scarecrow Yoylatin.png|'Gelatin' as Yoyle Gelatin Golf Ball as Smileball.png|'Golf Ball' as Slime Ball Angel Grassy.png|'Grassy' as a Angel Ice Cube Witch 0.png|'Ice Cube' as a Witch Leafy as Evil Leafy.png|'Leafy' as Evil Leafy Match as Pencil.png|'Match' as Pencil Anti-Naily.png|'Naily' as Anti-Naily Needle cle.png|'Needle' as a Icicle Nonexisty as Jack Griffin.png|'''Nonexisty as Jack Griffin Coiny Armless.png|'Nickel' as Coiny Pen as Snowball.png|'Pen' as Snowball Pencil as Match.png|'Pencil' as Match Pillow Devil 0.png|'Pillow' as a Devil Pintree.png|'Pin' as a Tree Chocoball.png|'Puffball' as a Chocolate Ball Rocky as a Dinosaur.png|'Rocky' as a Dinosaur Ruby as Fairy.png|'Ruby' as a Fairy Snowball as Pen.png|'Snowball' as Pen Spongy as Ghost.png|'Spongy' as Ghost TD ghost.png|'Teardrop' as a Ghost Tennis Ball as Coconut.png|'Tennis Ball' as Coconut Toasty Woody.png|'Woody' as Toast Rainbow Face by Cutie.png|'Yellow Face' as Rainbow Face Category:Blog posts